


【朱白】关于800w剃胡福利之后的那点儿小事

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: 【还是存档】*激情创作*不走心小甜饼齁死人警告*北北太可爱了，我流泪*脑洞来源于群里：北北嗓子哑了所以说话声音很轻，而且正好隔壁屋里有人在睡觉怕吵醒。





	【朱白】关于800w剃胡福利之后的那点儿小事

朱一龙在一片嗡嗡嗡的小噪音里迷迷瞪瞪的转醒，期间还有人轻声轻气的讲着什么话，不过他没怎么听清，他还有点儿迷糊，他翻了个身。  
接着房门被打开，一个人影儿咕噜一下钻进他被子里爬他身上。哎，说实话挺重的，虽然这人瘦的跟杆儿一样浑身都是骨头，但毕竟比自己高那么几公分不是。  
朱一龙深吸了口气皱皱眉头睁开眼，正好撞上白宇捂着嘴巴从被窝里冒出一个脑袋来。  
——哥哥哥哥，我给你一个惊喜！  
笑嘻嘻的眼睛眯起来活像只流氓兔。  
说着话儿的声音即使蒙在手指缝里也藏不住那点儿小顽皮。  
——什么惊喜。  
朱一龙笑起来问他，顺带伸手揉揉他头发。怀里的人儿咯咯咯的笑出了声儿，随后还给自己配了个音，啪的一下把手放开，一个光滑的小下巴就露出来啦。  
朱一龙觉得这人幼稚的像三岁的宝宝，还咧着一张嘴奶里奶气的朝他笑，牙床都给露出来了，眼边挤出一摞鱼尾纹儿。朱一龙想，一个183的成年大男孩儿，怎么嗲起来能这么嗲。于是他伸手去摸那光秃秃的下巴尖儿，小孩儿就把下巴抬起来，像只猫咪，小猫咪。  
——你把玫瑰刺刮了，小姑娘们不心疼吗。  
——不碍事儿，一礼拜就给长回来了，要见玫瑰刺儿还不容易。  
跟他一起折腾了一晚上的小孩儿眼睛下头还有一小圈黑眼圈儿，原本就很低的嗓音现在哑的又酥又软，挠的他心窝直痒痒，那对眼睛又懒又倦的瞅着他，没了那圈刺儿，红润饱满的嘴巴就变成了鼻子以下唯一的重点。朱一龙想去亲它，然后他也的确这么做了。他把他的小孩儿箍进怀里，吮吸丰软的唇，亲吻嘴角的痣，然后啃咬现在干干净净的下巴和脖子根。  
白宇被他啃到了痒痒肉，于是哑着嗓子咯咯咯的笑了起来推他。  
朱一龙放开了他。  
才被吵醒不久的朱一龙又有点儿犯困了，白宇趴他身上平稳地呼吸。  
朱一龙闭着眼睛有一下没一下的顺着那人的背。

——说来，你不会就顶着这嗓子录了个视频吧？  
——哎，没事儿，就当有人在睡觉呗。  
也的确是有人儿在睡觉呀。

+fin+


End file.
